Gnomish Army Knife
} |mode= } |arg= } |name=Gnomish Army Knife |quality=Common |ilvl=71 |icon=INV_Misc_EngGizmos_swissArmy |sell= |effect=Use: An engineer with at least 350 skill can overload the knife's battery and attempt to shock a dead ally back to life. Cannot be used in combat. (30 Min Cooldown) +10 Mining +10 Herbalism +10 Skinning |flavor=Includes Gyromatic Micro-Adjuster, Arclight Spanner, Nose Picker, Blacksmithing Hammer, Back Scratcher, and Whirly Thing }} :For the goblin version of the army knife, see Goblin army knife (not a World of Warcraft item). The Gnomish Army Knife is a tool that functions as a , an , , a , a , and a . It can also be used by a grand master Engineer to resurrect a dead player, in the manner of . Source The Gnomish Army Knife can be created by Engineers with a skill level of 435. Acquiring one This item is useful from a very early level, even for non-engineers. There is typically an enormous surplus of them since engineers will make many in order to level their profession. Check the auction house; it is often available for less than a gold on many servers. Notes * Bonuses do not stack with bonuses from enchants or other items. Space savings The purpose of the Gnomish Army Knife is to replace one or more tool items to reduce the bag space that the tools consume: Space savings by profession: The Gnomish Army Knife is one of three engineering-made items which combine tool functions, the other two being the and the . While the Knife combines all the functions of the other two, a skinner/miner or a miner/blacksmith would find the lesser tools sufficient. However, the knife is truly at its most effective in the hands of an engineer, as it combines all of their required tools to create their mechanical devices and explosives into one easy-to-carry instrument. Resurrection function The resurrection function is not a tool function, it is a usable device function. It works like the and , with a random chance to resurrect. *The resurrect function has a random chance to resurrect and does not always work. However, sparse user experience with this new addition to WoW seems to indicate that the success rate with the Gnomish Army Knife is better than with the Goblin Jumper Cables XL. *Like any resurrect capability, it can only be used to resurrect player characters and their pets, not NPCs. *Shares a cooldown with the Goblin Jumper Cables and Goblin Jumper Cables XL. **Carrying multiples will not allow more resurrection attempts. **However, like the jumper cables, the army knife does not bind, and can be lent to another engineer for a separate attempt. ***The cooldown is tied to the engineering character(s), not to the device nor the resurrect target. *The two jumper cables have lower engineering requirements for use than the army knife does. *Sometimes it will "backfire", resulting in the user getting shocked. This happening however does not mean a successful resurrect nor does it mean it failed. No weapon function Unlike many of the items it replaces, the Gnomish Army Knife cannot be used as a weapon. Trivia * The item's name is a reference to Swiss Army Knife. * The function of was removed from World of Warcraft in Patch 3.1. Prior to this, a character had to be carrying a Flint and Tinder or equivalent in order to create a Basic Campfire cooking fire. After this, Flint and Tinder is not required and has no tangible function in the game; the item is no longer vended and is now gray vendor trash. This function of the Gnomish Army Knife no longer has meaning, but was still listed in the flavor text early on. Patch changes * * * External links Category:World of Warcraft engineering crafted items Category:World of Warcraft common items Category:World of Warcraft tool items Category:Resurrection abilities Category:Mining picks Category:Skinning knives